Melody of Love
by Iwon'tsayI'minloveAnnabethC.-J
Summary: "Hmm, Goode Arts High? Why don't I give it a shot?" When eight students were accepted at an art school their stories seems to unfold to each other. Of best friends, lovers,& other stuff it seems that love is like a melody. PERCABETH/LEYNA/JASPER/FRAZEL


Melody of Love

Chapter 1:

**Annabeth/ Piper/ Reyna's Audition**

"I seriously think this school isn't worth it." Reyna said as the three friends walked to the open audition for the scholarship in Goode Arts High "I mean, we're so talented for that stupid school!"

"Reyna," Annabeth said "Maybe you're right. But we really need to go to this school. It's the only way we can fund the Public Library, no more books means no more knowledge, please, you got to give it a chance!"

"Yeah, Reyna." Piper said "It's actually for the best! Come on, don't be such a pessimist!"

"Fine." Reyna said as she was being half-dragged by Piper and Annabeth to the school. They got their numbers and waited. Then, they suddenly realized something.

"We don't have a song to sing." Reyna said "Piper you brought your guitar but we were too excited to come here that we forgot to pick a song!"

"We forgot to pick a song? I thought we were just gonna sing some random song!" Piper said "Great! We are so going to fail!"

"Not really," Annabeth said "If Piper is so good at the guitar; maybe she can suggest a song we can sing. I mean, it's not like Piper learned guitar without knowing any song."

"Right." Piper said then she started strumming her guitar. Reyna and Annabeth was about to figure out was song when the announcer with such bad English accent said "Numbers 123, 124, and 125 please enter the auditorium right now."

Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper looked at their numbers; 123, 124, 125. They reluctantly got up and went to the auditorium. The auditorium was more like a concert place. The stage was big and the lights hit directly at them. The 4 judges were all seated at the front row. The judges looked like they weren't exactly _suitable. _They're attitudes and styles were different. The guy on the first seat from the left was so fat he occupied two seats. He was only wearing a ketchup-stained white shirt and jeans that was so small on him. He had a corndog on his left hand and a stained paper on his right. Once in a while, he put the corndog down to write something on the paper. The second guy was the opposite of the first one. He was lean and formal. He was wearing a gray suit and had a book on his side and a clean sheet of paper on a clipboard and a pen. He gets his handkerchief once in a while to wipe his nose. Then, there's this girl next to the second one. She looked like a school librarian. Her hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a teacher's uniform. She had her glasses on which made her look like 60 or something. The last girl looked like Barbie. Her blond hair was let loose and she was wearing a pink dress and pink heels. She even had one of those awful pink purse.

Piper sighed and started strumming. Annabeth took the first part though she just sang and barely moved.

_Annabeth: __The way you move is like a full on rainstorm__  
><em>_And I'm a house of cards__  
><em>_You're the kind of reckless__  
><em>_That should send me runnin'__  
><em>_But I kinda know that I won't get far__  
><em>_And you stood there in front of me__  
><em>_Just close enough to touch__  
><em>_Close enough to hope you couldn't see__  
><em>_What I was thinking of_

But then Annabeth tripped on the microphone wire and fell over. Reyna helped her up and screamed "This is stupid! You are going to judge people because of their actions. I wanted to be at The Royal Academy of Music at London but- but I needed to help my friend!"

"Reyna!" Piper hissed "Not helping!"

"Our talents were better off without this school!" Reyna continued "I-" she said pointing at herself "I'm a violinist! I play classical not some pop song!"

"Reyna," Annabeth said "Not helping"

Just then, the principal of the school went in.

"Is everything fine?" Mr. Principal-What's-His-Name said "Are you questioning the judges? Do you have something to say?"

"Yes," Reyna said "This is stupid!"

The principal smiled and went to the piano at the far end of the stage "How about a little test for you?"

"Sure." Reyna said which made Annabeth and Piper stepped back a little.

The principal played a symphony. Reyna easily recognized it, it was Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 but then the principal clashed it with a modern song. She wasn't familiar with this song. She grew up with classical music playing on her mother's stereo as she drank wine. Reyna's lullabies were probably symphonies.

"The first one was Beethoven's Symphony No. 5, how about the other?" the principal asked them

"Back to December." Annabeth said but the principal shook his head

"I know." Piper said raising her hand "Someone Like You by Adele."

Reyna stared at Piper wide eyed.

"Well then," the principal said "You are accepted in the school," he said pointing at Piper "As for you two, I have a special assignment for you." He said pointing at Reyna and Annabeth.

He put both his hands on their shoulder and led them to his office. Piper gulped but went downstage as the next number was called.

**A/N: So you like it? Can you at least leave some tip behind? My cousin wrote this while I was reading her SoN and I forced her to like Jasper. Bwahahaha! She's a JAYNA writer, username: Breathless1115. Please enjoy. And regarding my unfinished stories [New Love, Mix Ups,] You can expect an update soon which is maybe February. As for "Thinking of You"you can expect an update either tomorrow or Saturday. Thank YOU!**

**-Zab- ='**


End file.
